Field of Innocence
by Sasha Dragon Heart
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are hanging at the edge. But it's different than all the other times it has happened. This time something will break... NaruSasu and SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

At the begining of each chapter there is a part of a whole peom that I came up with just for this story. Please be kind and review, I hope to have this entire story up by Febuary 6.

:-:

Now picture this,

A field filled with flowers

Of every shape and color

Crystal clear skies

And a boy with obsidian eyes

Dressed in white

Like a dove in flight

But there is a slight

A might

A storm

That is the herald

Of this tragedy.

:-:

Sasuke sat stone still at his table in his dinning room. Before him lay a simple black box, red ribbon dangling, and a white orchid that seemed to be splattered in blood and lay within the black box's silky embrace. His mind was gone to a time that never left him alone not even in the dark of night.

-

_He was running in the rain trying to get home as soon as he could because he was running late. The teacher wanted a word with him about moving up to the next level of ninja soon, his teacher even went as far as giving him the white cloak of transition which he put on nearly right away. His mom was probably worried. Maybe she had a blanket with some cookies and warm milk ready for him. He smiled. _

_As Sasuke neared the compound, he felt as if there was something wrong. It was too quiet, way too quiet. Sasuke opened the screen door cautiously when he saw,"Okka-san!" _

_He ran to the fallen corpse of his beloved mother surrounded in a pool of blood. He tried shaking her, "Wake up! Wake up!" Tears ran streaks down his cheeks as he cried, "Okka-san!" _

_Something landed on his head, drops… drops of blood. He looked up, "No, no, no!" Blood dripped onto his pure white cloak. _

_Tainted innocence. _

_His family, his clan hanged from the ceiling like some sort of sick decoration. Their blood rained down upon him like the storm outside, soaking him to the core. Bearing upon him their pain shadowed in their faces, their faces… _

_All their faces… _

-

Soft, warm those were the first things that registered in his mind. Lips were pressed against his. Then they were leaving and the warmth was leaving with them. _No! Come back! I'm so cold, don't leave!_

Without thinking, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the other body and pressed his lips against the unknown person's.

The person returned the chaste kiss before the person slowly moved back and whispered softly, "Sasuke, are you okay now?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes started blinking open.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened, Sasuke? I tried to get you to answer me. But you, you just… just… like the dead but you were breathing." Naruto shuddered, wrapped his arms around a wet lying down Sasuke, and shoved his face into Sasuke's shoulder. As though close to tears, his voice came out huskily, "Don't ever do that again, teme."

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured as he freed one of his hands from its death grip on Naruto's black jacket and ran it through the blonde's shoulder length hair soothingly, "Thanks, dobe."

They lay there for a while. Sasuke sighed and sat up, bringing Naruto with him. "Naruto, what brought you here?"

Naruto snuggled into Sasuke unwilling as of yet to let go of his teammate, "Kakashi-sensi sent me to get you. You were way too late for training."

"Okay," Sasuke leaned his head on top of Naruto's, glad to be warmed by the touch of another human being. _I don't mind that he's seen me at my weakest, only him…_

"Oh shit! They're going to be wondering where we are." He sighed and also reluctantly pulled away from the embrace, "I should tell them you were sick."

Sasuke let his arms drop, as he stood up. "Nah, dobe, just tell them I was caught up on something. I'll be right behind you after I clean up."

Naruto stood as well, "Alright, teme, but I'm trashing that box." He pointed to the black box.

Sasuke smiled crookedly, "Thanks, Naruto." He sighed and tried to run a hand through his hand through his hair. Feeling something sticky, he turned and glared at Naruto.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "I tried to wake you."

"I forgive you this time, dobe. But next time you pour my lemonade on me, I would watch my back if I was you." Sasuke growled, then muttered, "Now I have to take a shower. I'll see you at the training grounds, dobe."

"Oi! Stop calling me that teme!" Naruto yelled angrily as he grab the black box on his way out.

Sasuke smirked as he began cleaning up and categorizing his aches, "Whatever, later, dobe."

:-:

R&R Cookies to whoever is the 13th reviewer!

Sasha Silver Heart


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for the super late update. It's just that I, being the super stupid smart person that I am, signed up for all honors and advance courses plus two college classes after my regular school. So without further adeu the second chapter, please review.

* * *

Field of Innocence

Chapter 2: Witnessing His Pain

~-~

_Ital_ - in peom is a crowd

_Ital_ - in story thinking

**_Ital_** - in story is inner conscious or Kyuubi in Naruto's case

* * *

_Monster, Monster!_

Glowing red eyes

_Monster, Monster!_

Fox demon dripping in blood

_Monster, Monster!_

Do you the child screaming?

_Monster, Monster!_

Or only the fiend killing?

_Monster, Monster!_

It runs through his head.

_Monster, Monster!_

The killer of his haunted past

_Monster, Monster!_

Lies hidden, within him.

_Monster, Monster!_

He screams… but no one listens…

_Monster, Monster!_

_Demon Child!_

* * *

Damn, Sasuke-teme, he better be okay.

Naruto tossed the box into the garbage and started walking to the training area.

__

That bastard Itachi better watch out, I'm going to rip him apart for hurting my Sasuke. My Sasuke… his lips were so soft. I'm so glad that I was there. Hm… I hope I can survive on that memory of his sweet lips. I love the feel of him even though it is so forbidden. I'm such a monster for taking advantage of him.

Naruto was so lost in his thoughts that he walked into the one part of the village that he normally avoided at all costs.

__

He's so strong. His heart keeps fighting against the odds but also against everyone.

****

Except you

Kyubbi! Don't-

Something hit the back of his head, knocking him to the floor. "What the Hell!"

"Demon!" Hordes of people surrounded him, "Hell Spawn!" Fists and kicks landed hard blows, "Go back to hell!" Blood was drawn.

He was lifted to his feet and a ninja, it had to be a ninja because his charka was being blocked, held him up right. A man, no several men came up to him and started punching him. A crack was heard, so at least one of his ribs broke. The men chuckled and paused to let the women get in on the beating.

__

Sasuke! Please someone help me…

One would think that the women at least one of them would try and stop it, but instead they came upon him like banshees and all but clawed out his eyes. His clothing was torn and dirtied. Blood dripped from every cut and scratch. Naruto bore stab wounds that bleed profusely.

He didn't cry, oh no. Heaven forbid he gave those bastards a single tear. This had happened before many, many times before, before he could even protect himself. Back when he was an innocent little child that wondered why the world cursed him so and left him alone to misery. They had no mercy for things they feared. Even though what they feared was but a lonely lost child who didn't even know how to care for himself. The memories flooded back to him but he could only focus on one thing that was constant in his life, pain.

__

So weak, so pathetically weak, I can't even protect myself.

The man, woman, person that held him let his useless body fall to the ground. People rushed in and started kicking him.

Naruto couldn't even breathe. Every nerve in his body was being tortured and his only thought was.

__

At least I got to kiss heaven before…

Naruto whimpered, "Sasuke…"

"How dare you-" the leader of the mob heard him and went to hit him with a closed when a loud voice cut through the riot.

Sasuke yelled as he scanned the crowds, "Naruto!"

At the sound of the Uchiha's voice, everyone froze except Naruto who cried out loud in the strongest voice he could manage, "Sasuke, Sasuke… Sasuke…"

Sasuke had just got through the crowd as he caught sight of Naruto's battered form. Sasuke stilled as he saw Naruto curl himself into a ball and the man next to him frozen in his previous position about to hit the fallen boy.

Irrevocable rage surged through his veins. His head dipped down and his bangs covered his reddening eyes. His hands turned white under the force in which he clutched his fists. His propensity was just to beat the living daylights out of every single person there. But currently he was more likely to kill every single one of them, than leave them alive. So he settled.

His aura was so blood red hot that when Sasuke swung and punched the man who stood over Naruto, the man got third degree burns in the local area where he was hit and he flew into a building some thirty feet away and hit the fifth floor.

Through gritted teeth, Sasuke growled, "How dare you…"

He turned and faced the crowd with the shanigan(?) swirling furiously. He continued, "You dare touch what belongs to an Uchiha! I should kill you all, or better yet," Sasuke smiled a smile that he got when he was finally allowed to do something after people were forcing him to behave, "I'll hand you over to the Hokage and with her torture each one of you, not one will escape now that I know your disgusting faces." He chuckled darkly.

Weakly Naruto breathed out, "No… Sa… suke… don't… not… worth… it…"

Sasuke spun around and sweeping to the floor gathered Naruto close in his arms bridal style. Sasuke put his mouth near Naruto's ear and whispered, "Naruto, they deserve it. Let me handle them."

Naruto murmured, "I'm not worth it, leave them... alone"

A person in the crowd heard the carrier admit his worth and yelled, "See even the monster knows its place, Uchiha-sama! Uchiha-sama you should find grander company to keep!"

Sasuke growled and standing with a bleeding Naruto in his arms, yelled, "Naruto is no monster! Naruto is a better human being than all of you put together! I would rather be in his company than anyone else's. If anyone was the monster it would be each of you who hate a brave strong individual who would and has risked his very life to protect you! I would have left you to die if I had gone through what he has suffered…" He looked at them with despise in his eyes. "Your hatred broke a little boy who couldn't even understand why. I hope you're proud now because in the end that's all you'll have! I won't ever forgive you for what you've done to him. I claim Naruto Uzimaki Namizane as Uchiha. Touch him and face the Uchiha clan. What is done to him will be returned a hundredfold."

Floored, Naruto let go of all the tears he was holding back. He clutched Sasuke's black shirt tightly as he buried his head underneath the Uchiha's chin.

Feeling the tears hit his chest and the silent sobs that racked the young blonde's body, Sasuke's eyes softened from the death glare he was giving to the crowd as they traveled to the young man he held in his arms. Sasuke looked up once more giving the entire crowd an Uchiha death glare that would've made Itachi proud and sent shivers down the crowd's back, before jumping onto the nearest and running to Hokage's Tower.

"Don't worry Naruto. Tsunade will have you fixed up in no time." Sasuke murmured trying to be comforting.

Naruto gasped out between sobs, "I'm not worried… about me, teme… you idiot. You shouldn't," he coughed hard. Turning his head away from Sasuke, Naruto spit out some blood, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Done what? Protect what's mine? Hah!" Sasuke was beginning to think Naruto got hit one too many times.

"That's just it…" Naruto breathed in, taking in Sasuke's scent, impressing it in his memory, "I'm not yours… am I?" Naruto passed out to Sasuke's worried shouts as the blood loss became apparent.

* * *

Please review, next chapter should be up sometime next week.

Sasha Dragon Heart


End file.
